


The Better You Play

by AaliyahManira



Series: Love Thy Goalie [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Goalies, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shutout, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: Braden Holtby is a beast and he deserves to be reminded of that every single day.I like comments and make sure I read every single one. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or otherwise.





	The Better You Play

Braden’s face was hot, and the blush was growing stronger with every passing minute.

He’d long shed his tie and was on the second button of his shirt, but he hadn’t found any relief from the unbearable heat on his skin and the bus ride was only half over. The man was doing almost nothing. He was sitting back in his seat with his legs crossed and a book in his lap. It was a new suit, one Braden had never seen him wear and the dark blue color looked delicious against his skin.

“You alright there, holts?” TJ flopped down in the seat beside him and tucked his hands behind his head. There was mischief in his eyes, but his appearance was enough to drag Braden’s eyes away from Schmidt, sitting pretty across the aisle.

“Just getting my head on right,” Braden managed, shifting his suit jacket in his lap and pretending to be interested in the Columbus skyline rising around him. Oshie made a sound at the back of his throat and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, that’s what I’d call that.” When Holtby looked over at his teammate, his eyes had fallen closed and he was on the verge of snoring. He shook his head and allowed himself a glance in Nate’s direction. To his surprise, Nate’s blue eyes were focused on his face. He held them for a long moment and then forced himself to look away, the heat climbing up his neck again.

 

There were three minutes left in the third period and Braden had stopped every one of the thirty-one shots that had come his way. He was well-matched and looking at the scoreboard was all it took to remind him of that. Bobrovsky was shuffling around his crease at the other end of the ice looking like he’d just come off the bench and could play three more periods. Braden reached for his water bottle and took off his mask to pour water on his hair. He didn’t realize Nate was there until his voice was whisper close. The words were almost as distracting as the laughter in them was disarming. He heard the referee announce the penalty call and grabbed his mask, searching desperately for words. Nate smiled and skated back in the direction of the blue line without waiting for an answer.

“Cheeky little shit,” Braden mumbled under his breath as he settled back in to his crease. They won the faceoff and pushed for the Columbus net, but before they could get near the Russian net minder, the Jackets took possession and came barreling toward him at top speed. The time was running down and Nate was skating hard to catch up, but Braden could tell he wasn’t going to make it. The puck came off a wicked wrist shot and Braden sent it off his blocker. The rebound went out to the left wing and white collided with blue before Foligno took possession of the puck.

“Easy save Holts,” he heard Schmidt say as he slid into position. The release came a second later as the last five seconds ticked down. He slid across the net and sent the puck off of his shoulder. The buzzer sounded and Nate came flying toward him. He slide toward him and wrapped him in a hug so tight he didn’t think about the overtime he was going to have to face. Nate leaned down and whispered against the side of his mask. “I was serious you know. Shutout for a blowjob. Just say when.” The jokester winked at him and skated off toward the bench before he could say a word.

 

Braden was kicking himself for not saying yes to Nate’s offer, for being too slow with his reply. He was so caught up in his own head that he barely processed anything that anyone said before the overtime clock started. “Holts. Hey, Earth to Holtby,” Ovi was looking at him like he’d lost his mind and Backy was waving a hand in front of his face. He shook his head clear and managed to avoid meeting Nate’s gaze. Ovi pointed at the ice and flashed a grin. “Goal’s that way.”

 

“Mind if I crash next to you?” Braden had claimed the same seat he’d been in on the drive down, in the second row from the back, just removed enough from everyone else that they wouldn’t bother him. He’d expected that Nate would do the same, take his seat in the back row, put his headphones in, and sleep away the hours separating them from Washington. Braden looked around and shifted.

“Sure, go ahead,” Braden started to move his bag but stopped before he’d finished. “Actually, how about I come crash next to you.” Nate looked surprised but stepped back and let Braden collect his things. The majority of the team had already boarded and settled into their seats, but Braden could hear the stragglers approaching as he settled in. Nate tucked his bag away, grabbed his sweatshirt, and settled in the seat next to his goal tender.

“Alright everyone, get some sleep, we’ll be home in no time.” The bus lurched into motion and for a few minutes Braden could hear side conversations, filling the cabin with ambient noise. As they pulled on to the highway, the conversations died down and the only thing he could hear was the sound of the traffic passing outside.

“You’re tense, why?” Nate had pulled his legs up and had his knees pressed against the back of the empty seat in front of him. His book was closed and resting in his lap. Braden shifted and leaned back, using the lip of the window to support his head.

“I’m not tense,” He heard the lie in his own voice and forced himself to exhale. “Okay, a little tense.” Nate’s blue eyes sparkled in his face and he bit down on his bottom lip, thinking.

“I could help you know.” His voice was light and teasing, but the heat climbing up Braden’s chest was anything but light. He felt a curl of desire in his belly when Nate’s eyes followed the rush of blood down to where his sweatpants had grown tight.

“Why would you want to?” He wanted to say yes and it should have been easy. It was one word, one syllable, and it seemed like the hardest thing he’d ever said. Nate laughed softly, looking out at their sleeping teammates with amusement clear on his face. Braden didn’t laugh, and when Nate realized he was serious, he shifted his body and faced him. “You’re kidding, right?” Braden shook his head. Nate’s hand was on his knee and intensity in his eyes was making it nearly impossible to ignore the heat pooling in his stomach. Nate moved to kneel between his knees quickly and without a sound.

“Nate, what’re you…” Nate brought his hand up and motioned for Braden to be quiet. What the fuck am I doing? Braden did his best to look like he was relaxing, in case any of his teammates happened to look back. Nate bit down on his inner thigh and smiled when he snapped out of his trance and focused on the warm breath brushing so close to where he wanted it. Nate leaned closer and ran his hands up Braden’s thighs. His fingers caught the waistband of Braden’s sweats and his breath hitched.

“All you have to do is tell me to stop. No hard feelings, no awkwardness. Okay?” Braden managed a nod and raised his hip to allow Nate to pull his sweats down to his knees. The cool air on his flushed skin sent a chill over his skin and he swallowed the string of curse words he wanted to let out. Nate’s warm hand closed around the base of Braden’s cock and his blue eyes flashed with hunger.

“Fuck…” Braden hissed. Nate leaned close and let his breath brush the deep red tip of Braden’s cock. Nate’s bright eyes snapped up and he smiled. “Don’t make a sound unless you want everyone to see you come apart in my hands.” Nate’s wicked tongue darted out to collect the bead of pre-cum and before Braden had the time to curse, he was enveloped in the warmth of Nate’s mouth. The cheeky bastard swallowed him whole and had the nerve to look up at him with innocent blue eyes.

“There is no version of this where you get to do that and not end up with a mouth full of cum in two minutes.” Braden dug his fingers into Nate’s shoulder and covered his mouth with his free hand. Nate pulled off of him slowly, letting him go with a soft ‘pop’ and then flashed a smile.

“Two minutes, huh? I think you’ll relax more if I draw it out. Let’s try for five.” Braden groans into his hand and presses down hard on the muscles in Nate’s shoulders. His hips come up involuntarily as Nate goes down and the man groaned, sending goose bumps over his skin. The minutes pass more slowly than they ever have and with Nate’s brilliant mouth working him over, Braden can hardly think straight enough to keep his voice down.

“You don’t have to hold still, I can take it.” Nate was teasing him, a wicked smile on his face. Braden felt his orgasm building and brought his hands up to the back of Nate’s head. He was slow at first, fucking up into Nate’s mouth with long strokes, but it didn’t take long for the heat in his belly to be too much. He didn’t have it in him to swallow the sound that came out of his mouth as his orgasm hit, but he was too far gone to care. Nate swallowed every drop he had to give and pulled back. One last cheeky smile and Nate was back in his seat.

“Holy shit,” was all Braden could say. Nate licked his lips and kicked back in his seat, his own hard on straining against his sweats.

“Do it again Friday night and I’ll make it seven minutes.” Braden wanted to say something, wanted to offer a Nate a hand. But the exhaustion was too much and he barely had the energy to pull his sweats up before he was on the verge of sleep.

“Let’s make it a square deal,” he said softly. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was Nate smiling.


End file.
